


Good Morning Beautiful.

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Mushy af, Scenarios, Style 5, headcannons, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're so beautiful the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Beautiful.

Haru: “I must still be dreaming.” The boy thought to himself. The scene set before him was something only found in movies. You. Hair strewn across the pillow, messy from the night’s activities. The morning light giving you a soft glow, or….was that just you? Last night was incredible but this…you. You took his breath away.

Makoto: “I could stay like this forever.” The thought danced in his mind, looking down at your figure, still asleep against his broad chest. Bodies still vulnerable and soft against each other, entwined like branches, never meant to be apart. You looked so different now compared to just a few hours before, when your mouth hung open in a different way, your eyes closed tighter, breathing harder. Makoto promised himself to see all sides of you there was.

Nagisa: “Sooo cute~!” Cooed the blond. You snored, oh and you drooled too!! Waaaah, how adorable!!! You must be tired after all the exercise you two did last night, hm? He laughed a little to himself. Really, whether you were moaning his name in pleasure or drooling on his favourite pillow, you really were the cutest ever.

Rei: “Am I allowed to be this happy?” This highly scientific man couldn’t find a plausible answer to this one. He had never been this connected to somebody. Had never found this depth in himself that allowed him to love so fully. Heart never sent fluttering just by the sight of eyelashes casting shadows against your cheeks. This was something he had yet to find all the answers to.

Rin: “I must have done something right, to deserve this.” An uncharacteristic smile spread across his handsome face. Still naked, with a thin layer of sweat still clinging to your skin. Call him a romantic but, nothing was better than this. Still coming off of the adrenaline high from the night’s pleasures. And you. His…well, his angel. You sure looked like one, bathed in sunshine, Sheets bunched up around you. Yeah. This…this must be what heaven is like.


End file.
